He's so Jealous!
by its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: 17 year old Manny Revear has everything. Fame, money, superpowers, and a best pal named Frida. All Frida wants is to be more than friends but Manny rejects the idea and dates Zoe Aves instead. But when an new villian catches the eye of Frida, all Hell breaks loose. She's just a friend right, so why would Manny be so ... so jealous? MannyxFrida slight DjangoXFrida and MannyxZoe


OK, ok, ok, ok! This is my first El Tigre story so please be nice and I will not tolerate flames! :c this first chapter is dedicated to you 'unicorn' on devianart. Hope you like! :D

Normal P.O.V

Frida huffed another annoyed sigh and stared down the school's front doors. Manny was siting besides her and was waiting with a more patient, calm attitude. Frida looked at her cell phone and the time read 3:15pm. The blue haired punk-rock girl growled and stood up.

She was late …. Again.

"Manny, I'm leaving." The light brown eyed boy looked up with a shocked expression as the girl was walked away.

"Frida don't go, please!" The girl stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"Manny, she's 30 minutes late. School ended at 2:45 and I'm not waiting for a girl who disrespects me whenever I do something nice to her. I have a life and I'm not goanna waste another second on your **girlfriend**." Frida spat out the last word as if it was poison on her tongue. Manny jumped off the school's fountain edge and walked a few steps in her direction.

"But Frida, if you do this, it will show Zoe that you're willing to give her a chance after all the stuff she put us through. I think you'd both make a great pair of friends. Frida please, give her a chance."

Frida shook her head before walking out of the school gate's and onto the sidewalk. Manny sighed and looked at the ground. The tip of his shoe kicked the white, concrete, water-filled fountain.

"Manny." His brown eyes met with medium, sky blue.

"Don't forget. Friends are permanent and your girl/boyfriend is temporary." And just like that, his best friend was out of his sight again. Manny stared at the spot he last saw Frida as her words slowly sunk in. The slightly muscular boy was so deep in thought; he barely acknowledged the school's front door opening and a present next to him.

"Finally got rid of that freak for me? You're so sweet." A set of purple lips fell on Manny's cheek.

"Where do you want to go handsome?" Zoe's hand entwined with Manny's slightly larger, musclar hand.

"Let's go to the pizza shop and get a booth, so we can do our homework." Manny replied and gave Zoe's black nail polished hand a gentle squeeze. Zoe gave him a devilish grin and whispered in his ear.

"Or we can go to my house. Show me a few moves, bad man." Before Manny could object to the idea, Zoe dragged him out of the school yard and towards her house, which was in the opposite direction in where Frida went.

*On the Sidewalk*

'_4 ½ months!' _Frida screamed in her mind._ 'They'd been dating for 4 ½ months! 4 ½ months of torture and putting up with her. For what, a friend who I barely get to hang out with anymore! He always too busy with her, his fans, and El Tigre duties! He even spends more time with __her__ during El Tigre duties that me. Is this even a friendship anymore?'_ Frida's thoughts were buzzing all around her.

"What am I going to do? Our friendship is at stake?" Frida whispered to no one in particular. Frida's thoughts stayed on the tiger boy and her crumbling friendship. As she walked down the sidewalk of Miracle City, the blue eyed clad couldn't help but notice a few stares in her direction, boy's stares to be exact.

Frida realized that ever since Manny and Zoe began dating, leaving her in the dust, more guys have showed her more affection that usual (causing a few girls to be jealous of her). It's like they were waiting for the big bad, El Tigre to move away from her to make their move. A few boys at school, a few guy friends, and some guys from around Miracle City digged her. The red goggle wearing teen even had a few villains having major crushes on her.

Like Diego of the undead and wanna be cowboy, Sergio. Just to name a few.

Frida was walking by herself in a pregnant silence for a few minutes before she walked past her favorite ice-cream shop and decided to cheer herself up. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder and pushed herself into the shop. The bell 'ding' and the smell of cold ice-cream and sugary churros hit her nose. She took a big whiff and smiled.

She was feeling better already!

"Hello Frida, what can I do for ya today?" A man in his mid-40's wearing a white shirt, white pants, white shoes, white apron, and a white hat asked as he was cleaning a bowl with a rag. Frida was a regular customer at the 'Rainbow Shack: ice-cream and Mexican food' restaurant. Frida placed herself onto a stool before the man.

"I'll have a regular taco, 2 scoops of chocolate ice-cream, and 2 churro sticks please." The man nodded and went into the kitchen. Frida pulled out her gameboy and started playing a game but within a minute of playing, she spotted a table of guys eyeing her. She raised her eyebrows and they all turned their heads away.

_'Dude, am I really that hot?'_

Frida looked down at herself to make sure nothing was too revealing.

Her waist long blue hair was tied in a braid, along with her traditional red goggles placed on her head. She had a black/green fox rider shirt that hugged her figure, jean shorts, black/white shoes with green/blue shoe laces, and a simple silver heart locket around her neck. Frida didn't bother with her makeup, she thought she looked too dolled up and fake. Like her twin sisters when they go out on a date or some fancy dinner night for another 'famous arrest'!

"There you are missy! Enjoy!" A man in his early 20's gave Frida her plate of food. He sent Frida a wink in her direction and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"And don't worry the tabs on you." Frida giggled as she pushed her friend back behind the counter.

"Get back to work Jet." The sky blue eyed, black hair, young adult bowed to her.

"As you wish, Miss Suarez." And with that, the man walked back in the kitchen, leaving Frida in peace. But before Frida could take a bite of her mid-day meal, a loud boom erupted from somewhere in the city followed by screams and citizens running away from the source of the sound.

Frida shook her head and breathed out a sigh of anoyance. She slammed the money on the counter and shoved the taco down her throat and left with 2 churros sticks clutched in her fist. She ran out the door and pushed her free hand to stop a business man and pulled him to her.

"What's going on?" The man took a second to collect himself to answer to the best friend of El Tiger.

"It's Santana! She's robbing everything and destroying the town!"

As on que, a wicked laughter ripped through the air and the business man fled. Frida went straight for downtown Miracle City, while munching on her 2 churro sticks.

*At Vendetta's house*

"Come on Manny. Just for a little while, please?"

"No Zoe. We have to do our homework."

"Please?" Zoe's constant whining was equally annoying as nails on a chalkboard.

"No!" Manny yelled. Zoe ignored his words and reached to unbuckle his belt to reach her destination. Manny grabbed his gothic girlfriend's hand and stood them both up. Zoe blinked and a frown caressed her purple lips.

"But Manny-!"

"Don't but Manny me! Now sit down so we can do our homework!" Manny released her hands and sat down on the creamed colored couch. Zoe sat down with her arms crossed and an angry blush covering her checks. While Manny's nose was nuzzled in a science book, Zoe ignored his commands and turned on the T.V.

"Miracle City is under attack!" The two love-struck teens jumped at the sudden loud man's voice from the T.V.

"It seems Sartana of the dead is on a rampage, along with her daughter-."

"Grandson!" A voice called from the side of the screen.

"Err … right? The two skeletons are on a rampage and we are in serious need of help!"

A split second later, El Tigre and Black Cuervo emerged from the Flock of Flurry's house and went towards Miracle City.

*Downtown*

"Hold it right there Sartana!" The skeleton lady peered over her shoulder and saw cops surrounding her. This only amused her and she flicked her wrist at her grandson.

"Take care of them Django." The 1,700 year old skeleton smiled wickedly and aimed the guitar at the unsuspecting officers and strummed the strings. A red laser shot out of the guitar and went hurling towards the law enforcing officers. The men jumped out of the way before the blast could hit them.

The two skeletons laughed mercilessly as the officers coughed out some dust and slowly got back up, only to be hit with the same red beam. The laughter increased as the officer went under unconscious.

Suddenly, a potato was in the sky and hit Django on the back of his head (skull?).

"Leave them alone!" The living dead trio turned around to see the one and only, Frida Suerza, glaring at the two. The skeletons looked at each other before they both were in a fit of laughter. This only angered Frida and her temper shot sky high.

"What's so funny? El Tigre goanna come any second now and kick your ass. So laugh it up all you want you old bag of bones!" The skeletons stopped their laughter and looked at the daring blue hair girl. Sartana red, glowing eyes glared at the girl and Django red eyes sparked with anger and lust.

"Off to the dungeon with her!" Sartana screeched and pointed a boney finger at Frida. Two skeletons were ganging up on her when a sudden voice interrupted the assault.

"Uh-hum, grandma?" The elder skeleton lady casted an annoyed look over at her smirking grandson, Django. Sartana growled at her grandson's interest in the vile, nasty human girl.

Why was he so interested in her, she will never know.

"Fine." She growled. "Boys, continue on with your work." And with that, the banditos went back to terrorizing the city and Diego took Frida's wrist and teleported back to Santana's lair. When they were gone, the old skeleton shook her head and sighed.

"Why couldn't he go for someone who isn't human?"

*In the dungeon*

"Hey, put me down!" Frida kicked and screeched at two banditos who were holding either side of her and threw her in a pile of gold coins. One of the skeletons closed the gates and they both walked away from the blue haired girl who was currently gripping the steel cage bars.

"El Tigre will get me out sooner or later." Frida whispered and placed her forehead on the steel bars.

"As always, you know, he should keep a better eye on a pretty girl like you." Frida peeked out through her sky blue bangs to see Django in his human form. Frida had to admit, he did look pretty cute in his human form. He wasn't too flashy with his looks or too bad, he was simply ... dashing. Django unlocked the cage and leaned against the wall.

"Real pretty." He purred. Frida rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"Django no pet names, please. I'm in no mood!" Frida voice rose as she stormed over to the cot and threw her face in the pillow.

Ever since Django came in the picture, he 'touched up' Frida's personal cell. Not only that but he was sort of a friend to her. Whenever El Tigre and her get in a fight, Santana would always cause problems at that same time and she would talk to Django whenever she was captured. She even, dared to do, hang out with him a couple of times (without anyone knowing it was Django). No knew his human form except Santana and Frida, and Santana was too busy planning evil to notice him leaving the lair.

Django moved from his place and went to sit on the desk located across the cot with cards scattered all over the wooden desk. He fished out a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter. He placed the cancer stick between his lips and lit the sucker. He inhaled deeply and looked over at his prisoner of love.

"What's wrong _mi amour,_ troubled with that tiger boy?" Frida groaned and smacked the back of her head against the stone wall and Django raised his eyebrows.

"He always seems to cause you trouble lately, somewhere around the time he started to date that gothic girl was when you guys really started to get in major fights." He blew a puff of smoke and Frida's body language seemed to answer his question.

"I just don't understand how he could just throw me aside like that. I've been his best friends for years and ever since she came into the picture, I've been pretty much riding solo." She looked up and was met with Django's calming, dark root beer colored eyes. Frida's dark blue eyes looked him up and down.

He had a simple dirty yellow, long sleeve shirt and brown cowboy pants with silver stars running up his left side. He had his traditional brown cowboy boots and cowboy hat. He had blond hair in a short, spikey ponytail that reached the back of his neck and chocolate brown eyes that could melt any girl's heart. His magical guitar was placed on his back with a strap that ran across his chest. He would always show off with his guitar whenever he and Frida were haning out.

He even had a few fan girls follow him whenever the two teens hung out. But if people knew she was hanging with Django or not, they would always hang out at night and not go out in public often for fearing of getting caught. Django could care less if they were caught but Frida knew that it would stir up trouble with her and Manny; and that gothic bitch would press it even further. They would always be at the park, Frida's room, or sitting on the tallest building in Miracle City and watch it glowing lights sparkle and shine in the night. They would play video games, play their guitars, or have a stroll in the park.

The two started bonding ever since El Tigre and Black Cuervo started dating.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Django was lying on his back and was playing with his cigarette's smoke by twirling the stick in circles and casted a glance at the lovely Frida. Frida walked over to him and sat in a wooden chair.

"It's complicated Diego." The cowboy ceased his tom foolery and thought for a second.

"How complicated?" Frida eyebrows furred together and was about to reply but a voice cut her off.

"Frida, FRIDA! Where are you?!" The brown eyed boy rolled his eyes as the voice was echoing over and over again.

"You would of thought by now he would know where you cell is." Frida gave a dry chuckle and stood up.

"Time for me to go, later Django." Django frowned and reached in his pocket.

"Frida wait!" The tomboy turned around as Django outstretched his opened hand towards her. She picked up the object and eyed it curiously. It was a watch, a simple watch. Out of all the things a magical skeleton could give her, it was a watch that looked like he just bought from a pawn shop.

"Uhhh thanks man." Frida said with sarcasm sliding off her tongue.

"Here, if you ever need me, just turn the watch's hour hand a full 360 degrees and you'll be here." Django placed the watch around her wrist before shoving her out of the cell.

"Django, how will being here help me- Hey, where'd you go?!" Frida looked all around.

"Frida!" The punk rock girl turned around to see El Tigre and Black Cuervo behind her …. Holding hands. She felt her blood boil on her insides as she still couldn't believe that her best friend is going out with her worst enemy.

"Come on Frida let's go." The three turned around to head home. The two love bird were to engaged in cooing and holding each other that they didn't notice Frida giving a knowing look back at a pair of red eyes in the shadows.

"Come on Frida! Let' go!"

"Yeah circus freak, move it!"

Frida looked at her new watch before trudging on behind the two. The red eyes watched the three dissepear before slowly melted back in the shadows of the liar and once again, everything went silent.


End file.
